The Frying Pan
by Rex Chaos
Summary: Was a short funny story. now only the frist chapter is.And only the frist chapter happen to my friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Ratchet and Clank is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment

America, Inc. Bit short, to the point I think.

The bubbles in the sink were slowly disappearing. Ratchet whistled as he cleaned the dishes. The mid-night sun was up on Veldin. The door slammed.

_Funny_ ratchet thought _Sasha and Clank don't slam doors. _Sasha entered the room.

Very coolly Sasha said, "Guess who I meet today."

Ratchet didn't look up from the dishes _Uh-oh, _Ratchets mind raced _who?_

"Yes," She continued, "She is tall and **was **skinny."

Something in the back of Ratchet's brain was screaming at him.

Sasha could see he did remember and bluntly said, "She said her name was Angela."

_Oh crap_ "That's …um nice," stammered Ratchet.

"So were you going to tell me?" asked Sasha.

"Umm tell you what?" replied Ratchet.

Through her teeth Sasha hissed, "She's pregnant."

_Oh crap Oh crap Oh crap_ Ratchet still not looking at Sasha he weakly stuttered, "Whho'ss pregnant?"

Something snapped inside Sasha, she picked up the frying pan and swung with all her strength, Ratchet didn't see it come as he was facing away. The pan slamed into the side of his head. His legs buckled. The world slowed for him. He watched the plate he was just washing now spinning in the air. The ground was rushing up to him. He hit the ground and rolled on to his back. Sasha was swing the frying pan down to connect with his head. Ratchet just managed to put up his hand but it only soften the blow from lethal to knock out. Sasha looked down at the unconscious Ratchet. She dropped the frying pan think it wasn't worth the goal(jail) time and walked out the door.

Fin

This happen to a friend of mine. He didn't get anybody pregnant but he was cheating on his girlfriend. He might have desired it, I don't know, we laughed a great deal when he told. Hope it made you laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

As it is Ratchet and Clank is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment  
America, Inc. It is a bit violent this one. Not recommended for children or big babies.  
It is a bit dark so I have endeavoured to make my other story much lighter.

Hot tears were steaming down her face. She hastily tossed things in her suitcase. As she rummaged around in the wardrobe a glint caught her eye. The flux rifle polished to it full glory. Ratchet did keep his weapons in very good condition. _How could he_ was all she could think. Her resolve stiffened. She picked up the flux rifle and went down to the kitchen. She found Ratchet had propped himself sitting up against a cupboard before falling unconscious again. She set it up on it stand on the table, lining up the crosshair in between those eyes. She loved those green eyes. She waited, like a predator waits for prey. Time passed, Ratchet was still out cold. She thought about all the things that they did together. _How could he_. More time passed. She could feel herself getting sleepy. _No _she thought _he wont win this time._ Ratchet eyes flutter.

"You miserable basted," Sasha voice was devoid of emotion. Ratchet was just coming around, and the relativity of the situation was just dawning upon him. His eyes widen at site of his own gun.

"I thought we had something special," Sasha in the same voice. Ratchet had seen and battle some scary things. But nothing had ever instilled so much fear in him as the situation he was in now.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasha said softly. A single tear formed and gently slid down her cheek.

"I can ex…" Ratchet never finished his sentence. The millisecond before, Sasha pulled the trigger. The firing pin sild down and hit the cartage. It in turn set off the explosion which rammed the plasma along the barrel and out. The plasma zero in on its target.

Gary and white matter along with pieces of cranium exploded everywhere.

A single tear hit the floor.

A heart beat resound in her ears. The pause seemed infinite. Another heart beat resound in her ears. _What have I done?_

There was no turning back now. She wiped the blood and brains off her face. _I guess I'll have to finish it now. _She picked up the rifle and her suitcase. She walked out the door.

Hours later Ratchet's body was found by Clank. Clank called the police andwent over and plugged himself in to the power socket.

Over at the power plant. A fuzzy lombax sat at the computer and said to his partner "wow, man power load in sector 12 just went up 400?"

Clank went into suspension mode. He struggled with what he what he had just seen. All of his logic circuit were working simultaneously to try and comprehend what had happened.

"Holy crap 1200!"

Smoke started to rise from Clank!

Fin


End file.
